The Phantom of the Opera
by ten195
Summary: so i was watching this show which i loved and thought that, yea am going to try! so not good at summaries so please just give it a try! and if you watch this movie it's awsome rite! POSTPONED!
1. Prologue

Ok so this sucks but the story is better! I think!

I don't own HA!

The story of the phantom has been known for generations to generations:

Once there was a group of traveling gypsies, who came to town and with them they had a little boy

Known as a freak, with a deformed face, locked in a cage all day, he was beaten most of the day,

Left starving for food, teased by the crowds of people who pay to witness his mistreatment.

But one day it all came to an end, when they said that the boy snapped after a performance

Like any other, he grab a lose piece of rope and strangled his master, stealing the key, he escaped

Into the dark night, and into the dark swears never to be seen or heard from again. But some say

That at nights if you listen closely, you can hear a sweet deep voice, coming from the swears,

The voice of a man, in pain and searching for a love, a love that can see pass his deformities

And a love with the voice of an ANGEL!


	2. Beginning

Story been playing around in my head. I LOVE THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! And I thought I could be a sorta good story plot. Hope you enjoy! the song is THINK OF ME, look fo it on youtube for video, and costume idea!

I DON"T OWN HA OR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! SADLY!

* * *

"So tomorrows the big day. Are you excited?" 28 year old Phoebe Heyerdahl asked her best friend 28 year old Helga Pataki as they lay on her bed in her bedroom, looking up at the ceiling.

Helga looked at her best friend out the corner of her eyes, she rolled over and stared at Phoebe with a _you've got to be kidding me look_. "Excited isn't the right word for how I feel about tomorrow Pheebz!' Helga got up out of her bed and walked over to her window and look out to the streets, 'I mean, come on I'm finally marrying the boy of my dreams after how long I've loved him. Right now I feel like I can jump over the moon or something!"

Phoebe sat up at looked at her best friend, she laughed at Helga's joke, "Sorry Helga, I forgot all about your obsession with _ice - cream_ back then. But I want you to know that am so happy with you two finally getting together and now about to tie the knot, jeez it just felt like yesterday we were in high school and had that little drama with ….." Phoebe trailed off her words as she noticed the facial expression of her best friend by the window. "Do you still think of him Helga?" Phoebe asked quietly.

Helga looked back to her bed at her best friend, her eyes glazed over with an unexplained emotion "No" Helga quietly answered back as she turned back to the window. She knew Phoebe knew she was lying, but she didn't want to talk about what happen or him for that matter. Helga leaned her head on the wall near her window, her back traveling back to their senior year of high school when it all began.

_FLASHBACK:_

17 year old Helga Pataki sat in the school's auditorium after school, her feet propped up on the seat in front of her, her arms crossed in front of her chest, she silently chew her gum as she watched her other drama classmates talking and laughing with each other. Helga have changed from the fourth grade girl with the unibrow we all knew, haven't shaved her unibrow in the seventh grade, she got more in touch with her feminine side, but still have her tomboyish attitude present. Her hair which grew long to her waist, only have two styles in school either a ponytail or pigtails were in a pigtail today, her pink bow tied around her neck. She looked over to her left to see her best friend Phoebe Heyerdahl reading a book, since Gerald her boyfriend of 2 years was to basketball practice, she decided to come with Helga to the auditorium where her drama teacher, was trying to get the class organized fro their upcoming performance "Hannibal". Phoebe has grown over the years, her short mane cut to her shoulder giving her a Lois Lane hairstyle, she wore contacts which showed more of her brown eyes, which have Gerald looking at them whenever he can, she was still the smartest girl in their whole grade, and she was more outgoing with her personality.

"Ok class, settle down, settle down!" Mr. Andre the drama teacher shouted to the students, settling in the auditorium. Mr. Andre cleared his throat as the class settled and looked at him, " Well class as you know, in the next two months which will be in November, were putting on the opera play "Hannibal", firstly let's give a nice applause to Lila for getting the lead role."

The class clapped as Lila stood up and did a little curtsy a blush on her cheeks. Helga looked down in the rows and notices an odd – shaped football head boy, with a wide proud grin on his face, looking at Lila and clapping along with more energy than the other students. Helga rolled her eyes and wrapped her hands firmly around her chest, her face showing that she was feeling annoyance and disgust at the moment. As usual Arnold still, after all these years, trying to get the _oh – so- perfect_ Lila to be his girlfriend. Helga snorted, don't get her wrong, yes In a way she still love Arnold, but after years and years of watching him pine away for Lila than her, she had enough and mostly moved on, she dated other boys, she became more friendly to Arnold, but she made sure that their conversations stayed on a friendly level and that their never alone. At first it was hard, but ever since Phoebe and Gerald started dating, she had no other choice, she still kept her poems and her locket was buried deep deep deep in her attic. And besides, she really don't know how Lila became star since she sings like a wild banshee, but she guess the rumors that she's sleeping with Mr. Andre might be true, especially when she sees the side looks they give each other, Helga shudder in grossness and at the image in her head.

"Ok now I would like to introduce some friends of mine, who's help I have enlisted to make this play a smashing success' Mr. Andre motioned with his hands to the three people seated in the front row of the stage,

' Firstly we have Mr. Richard Firmin he will be in charge of the music' the first guy stood up with grey streaks running throughout his hair, he was thin and wore slacks with a nice pair of shirt and jacket, he looked at the students and waved to them and Stand next to Mr. Andre,

'ok next we have Raoul Changy who will be in charge of helping me organize the musical performances and also scenery' a young dark hair man stood up, a smile on his face that showed his pearly white teeth, he wore casual jeans and a shirt that did wonders to show off his nice body, he waved to the students and Helga heard the sighs from the other girls in the class as he stand next to Mr. Firmin,

' and finally in charge of the dancers and costumes we have the very esteemed Madame Giry,' a middle aged blonde woman stood and turned to the crowd of students, her hair pulled in a bun at the back, she wore a nice casual dress that suited and fitted her well, she waved to the students and walked over to stand by Mr. Changy when she caught the eyes of Helga looking at her in stunned surprise and amazement. She smiled a big warm smile at her , Helga a smile crossing her face shake her head, _she couldn't believe that she was here out of all places, man this sure is a small world, I mean the last time I saw her was at pappy's funeral. _Helga brought her thoughts back to focus as Mr. Andre started speaking:

"Ok well now that were acquainted am going to call the students who I have put in charge of each department to come up and meet these nice people and we can get started with putting this production together.' Mr. Andre pulled out a sheet of paper and started calling off names and departments ' ok Lila since you're the lead singer you go with Mr. Firmin, (Lila got up and walked to the front of the stage next to Mr. Firmin),

" next we have Eugene Horowitz, he will be in charge of the dancing ( Eugene who haven't change much except that he got taller and wore longer pants, got up and started to walk to the front row until he trip (rolls eyes) on air and muttered an _I'm okay)_ ,

Mr. Andre shakes his head and went back to his list " next Sheena Smith, you're in charge of the costumes, (Sheena who haven't changed either except for her hair cropped short, nodded her head at the teacher as she helped Eugene to his feet and they both walked to the front rows to stand by Madame Giry)

And finally scenery and decorations, we have Miss Helga Pataki in charge of that." Helga got up and walked in the front rows and stood by Raoul Changy, who give her a smile that showed a small dimple in his cheek. Helga blinked at him, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ok so starting next week Monday rehearsals will begin, so the rest of you I suggest that you rest up and enjoy this weekend while you can." And with those parting words, the students gather up there things and headed out doors to start there weekend. Phoebe got up, gathering her and Helga's belongings and made her way over to her friend who was hugging and talking to Madame Giry.

"Omg, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the funeral!" Helga exclaimed in a happy voice, giving the woman another big hug.

Madame Giry laughed at her "Oh little Lottie, I was mostly traveling, teaching dances to other big performs and such, you know I don't like to stay in one place!"

"That's for sure!" Helga exclaimed "Man I haven't heard that name since…'Helga's breath hitched for a moment, a sad emotion flickering in her eyes, but was gone in a instance when she blinked and smile.

"Lottie?" Phoebe asked from behind Helga, handing her, her bags.

Helga turned around with a small smile on her face, that sad emotion coming back into her eyes "Oh yea, that's the name my Pappy use to call me when I used to visit him over the summer in New Jersey. The she cleared her throat and turned back to Madame Giry, "this is Phoebe my best friend I was telling you about back when I use to come down,' Madame shake the young girls hand, 'and Phoebe this is Madame Giry of course you know, but she use to hang out with my pappy, you know they use to do shows together since they both loved musical performances!" Helga rolled her eyes and smile widely as she thought back to those summer days.

"well Phoebe it's an honor to finally meet you, Helga talks about you non- stop back then, it feels like I already know you before I even met you!. Phoebe and Madame Giry laughed.

"Yea yea anyway, since you're going to be here for a while, we should hang out to catch up you know! I would really love to know what all you've been up to!" Helga said pulling her bag up tighter on her shoulders.

Madame Giry nodded her head "Sure Lottie I would love that." Helga got the address and number to where she will be staying, hugged the woman one more time and her and Phoebe walked out of the auditorium.

"Hey Phoebe, Helga wait up!" a voice yelled form behind them. Both girls turned around and saw 17 year old Arnold Shortman, running up o them, his plaid shirt flowing in the wind along with his unruly blonde hair, he had a wide smile on his face, he finally grew over the years, standing tall over Helga, he was still the same kind and optimistic boy from fourth grade and of course all the girls wanted him for a boyfriend – well except one Lila of course.

"Hey Arnold!'

"Hey foot –ball head! What's up?"

"Oh just thought we can all walk home together, I know you guys a e going to meet Gerald at the bus stop right?" Arnold said, panting hard a little from his little jog.

Helga rose and eyebrow and looked at him curiously "wait, foot-ball head, anit this the time when you walk _LILA_ home? Why do you want to walk with us all of a sudden?"

Arnold shrugged, holding his bag tighter on his shoulder, a slight blush coming to his face "oh well Lila left already, she had some kind of appointment, and besides we haven't hung out in a while, so I thought we can today?"

Helga looked at Phoebe who just shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk to the bus stop, "Fine I guess! Let's go Arnold-o!" Helga turned and follows after Phoebe, with Arnold on the side of her.

"So are you excited about the upcoming play Helga?" Arnold asked, looking at her.

"Umm not really, I mean I don't have any major parts, just going to be making the background and what not. Nothing to be excited about." Helga answered back staring straight ahead.

"Well you should be, I mean' Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush coming to his cheeks ' you're a very very talented artist and I love your work, so I can imagine the images that you will create will be very good."

Helga looked at him with one eyebrow raised, her heart thumped a little "Oh you saw some of my work?"

Arnold blush a little deeper, " yea well, sometimes Gerald shows me a picture or two which you did for him, and I saw the painting that you drew that won that completion in the school's hallway."

Helga just looked at him, and smiles "oh thanks Arnold, umm I really appreciate it."

Arnold blinked at Helga's smile, his heart thumping more, and his blush getting deeper "oh- a-anytime H-h-Helga, anytime."

Helga shake her head, not understanding why Arnold was acting all shy around her, but she couldn't ask him since they already reached the bus stop and Gerald was there waiting with Phoebe.

* * *

Over the next month, was a very busy month for Helga, been in sub –charge with background scenery, Helga's mind set was full with colors, images and designs. It also didn't help that for some reason Arnold was acting shy around her and giving her this weird look and she couldn't figure out why and yet he was still hanging around Lila like a lost puppy and all he said was that they were just friends, she asked Phoebe and Gerald one day at lunch and the both of them just told her, that it was maybe just her imagination or something.

Helga sighed as she dropped her paint brush and looked at her finish product, opening night was tonight and everyone was getting in last minute rehearsals, while she made sure that the scenery was finished and perfected. She was tired and really just wanted to go home and take a nice long hot bath and read a good book or so, suddenly she heard Mr. Andre yelling loudly at the top of his lungs, picking up her rag cloth, Helga walked over to the crowd of people watching Mr. Andre freaking out over a situation.

"This is a disaster! How can this happen and on opening night to!" Mr. Andre shouted, pacing back and forth along the stage.

"It's sad I know, but we can't change the circumstance, we just have to use an understudy for tonight!" Mr. Changy said, as he watched Mr. Andre pace up and down.

"Understudy, what understudy! We don't have an Understudy!" Mr. Andre shouted back, he ran his hands through his hair and muttering under his breath.

"Hey what happen?" Helga asked her class mate Simon Coldwell as she watched the scene unfold.

"Oh it's bad, apparently Lila was at cheerleading practice and she sprained her ankle while doing some cartwheel." Simon snorted, and shake his head "and now Mr. Andre, doesn't know what to do since she was the lead singer."

"Helga Pataki can be your leader singer Mr. Andre!" Madame Giry said stepping in front of him and calmly laying her hand on his shoulder.

Mr. Andre looked up, shock expression on his face "Pataki! I don't think so Madame, I need someone with experience, no offense but she's just in charge of scenery, she doesn't know anything about the play, or opera!"

"I assure you sir, that Helga has been here for every practice and she knows the story line by heart and also, she has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"Who's the teacher?" Mr. Firmin asked Madame Giry.

"Her grandfather." She replied back sweetly.

Mr. Andre looked at her skeptical and with a hint of doubt "I don't know." He said quietly.

Madame Giry brought over a stumped Helga from the crowds, a secretive smile on her face, "Let her sing for you, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Mr. Changy looked at Mr. Andre "What would it do to hear the girl out?" he said

"Fine!" Mr. Andre huffed "Come Miss Pataki let's hear what you can do!"

Helga stood in fear, her eyes gone wide and her hands clutching the towel in her hand, she looked at Madame Giry as if she lost her mind; Madame Giry looked at her and gives her shoulder a supportive squeeze. Helga took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the stage. She heard her classmates snickering around her:

"Please, do they really think Pataki can sing?"

"She's no Lila, I don't know why they even doing this!"

"I bet you 50 dollars, she sounds like an old toad or something!"

"Oh you're so on my brother!"

Helga took a deep breath blocking out the conversation of her classmates,

"From the top of the song please Miss. Pataki!" Mr. Firmin told her.

Helga nodded as the music began to play.

"Really Madame, this is doing nothing for my nerves!" MR. Andre said.

Helga opened her mouth and began to sing:

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try._

Helga looked at Madame who nodded; she smiled and moved forward, feeling the song. The whole class was struck in awe at the angelic voice that seems to be coming from Helga; Even Mr. Andre's mouth was hanging open like a guppy fish in the sea.

_When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me_

Helga closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was standing on stage for opening night, her hair in curls cascading down her back with Sparkling flowers in her hair and ears, she wore a white Victorian gown that goes around her shoulders and decorated with flowers around her waist and end of the dress, she stood in the middle of the stage with a background of the a half moon and meadows. The spotlight shinning on her gave her and angelic glow and every eye in the audience were on her awe by her beauty and voice.

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . ._

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way things  
might have been . . .

Helga looked down, a smile on her face, as she remembers back when she use to perform with her pappy and Madame Giry, during her summer visits. Of course she didn't want the school to know her secret of singing, but she missed the excitement of performing each song, the feel of the music running through her veins. Yes she was mad that Madame Giry placed her in this situation, but she smiled even more beautifully, she was happy to get these old feelings back again.

_Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . ._

Madame Stand in the backstage watching Helga performs, she was proud and glad she decided, to go with it, she had a talent and she hated it when it went to waste.

Arnold in the crowds was stumped, his heart beating rapidly, a blush growing in his face, his breath coming in short pants, Helga was beautiful and oh her voice, he looked at Gerald and Phoebe next to him, who also was entranced by Helga on stage. From the beginning of the school year Arnold was feeling funny feelings around Helga that he couldn't explain at first, but now looking at he on stage, he knew what those feelings where. He Love Her!, he blushed harder and kept his focus on the stage, his graze turning into that love sick expression.

_Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will _

_AH –AH –AH_

_AH-AH-AH –AH_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH of me!_

The auditorium was silent for a minute than the whole crowd jumped up in applause and admiration. Some people where crying and everyone had a wide smile on their faces. Helga blushed at the responses she was receiving and took a deep bow in her dress, her face in a full smile, her eyes half – lidded.

Unknown to Helga a secret phantom lurking underneath the school's auditorium, who heard her singing, and smiled to himself proudly, He made his way up through the secret passageways to get a closer look at his student.


	3. The Phantom

Chap. 2 enjoy songs underlined and italics. songs are ANGEL OF MUSIC, THE MIRROR, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, MUSIC OF THE NIGHT, I REMEMBER

I don't own HA or the Phantom of the Opera!

* * *

After the performance, Phoebe went backstage to look for Helga. She looked around but saw not sign of her, she went to Madame Giry who told her that she was hiding away in her dressing room, she didn't want now of her classmates questioning her. Phoebe understanding how really shy her friend was nodded and headed to the room. When she reached the door she knocked once and stepped inside:

_Helga, Helga!_

_(Helga! The dark phantom whispered to himself)_

Helga popped out from behind a dressing screen, and smiled at her best friend, still wearing her dress. Helga smiled at her, went close grabbed her hands and pulled her over to the couch.

_Where in the world have you been hiding  
really, you were perfect  
I only wish I knew your secret  
who is your great tutor_

"Phoebe when I use to visit my Pappy before he died, he use to teach me how to sing, you know he was such a musical genius. And he, Madame Giry and I use to perform back in New Jersey and he use to always talk about an Angel of Music, so before he passed away last summer on his death bed, he told me that he would send the angel of music to me, to teach me, and protect me. Well you know how I use to disappear some lunch times and I never gave you a reason why, well I usually go to the music classroom and there I heard his voice, the voice of the angel of music, and when am sleeping in my bed, I hear his voice as well!" Helga said excitedly.

"Helga, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your grandfather is coaching you?" Phoebe asked her.

Helga smiled "Who else Pheebz, Who?"

_Pappy once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
now as I sing, I can sense him_

Helga got up and walked over to her mirror staring into it.

_And I know he's here  
Here in this room he calls me softly_

She turns around looking around the room, running her hands up her arms.

_Somewhere inside hiding  
Somehow I know he's always with me  
He, the unseen genius_

Phoebe walked over to her and held one of her hands

_Helga, you must have been dreaming_  
_Stories like this can't come true_  
_Helga, you are talking in riddles_  
_and it's not like you_

_Helga: Angel of Music_  
_Guide and guardian_  
_Grant to me your glory_

_Phoebe: Who is this angel_  
_this..._

_BOTH_  
_Angel of Music_  
_Hide no longer_  
_Secret and strange angel_

_Helga: He's with me, even now_

_Phoebe: Your hands are cold_

_Helga: All around me_

Helga looks around; Phoebe looks at Helga's face

_Phoebe: Your face, Helga, is white_

_Helga: It frightens me_

_Phoebe: Don't be frightened_

"Don't worry Helga; it's all just a story! Nothing will happen to you!" Phoebe assured her, giving her a gentle hug.

"Thanks Pheebz!" Helga said softly.

Knock Knock!

"Helga darling, some of your friends are out here to see you." Madame Giry told her, she stepped aside and Arnold along with Gerald walked in.

"Well, Well, Well! Pataki you just keep surprising me everywhere I turn!" Gerald exclaimed giving Helga a hug. "I anit ga lie but, damn girl you were awesome! You even had me in tears!"

Phoebe laughed and looked at Helga nodding in agreement, "it's true Helga, I ran out of my emergency napkins!"

Helga laughed and punched Gerald softly in the chest "Aww Pheebz and you didn't even take a picture! Haven't I taught you anything?" Gerald blushed as Phoebe and Helga burst into harder laughter. "But seriously thanks Gerald-o, it's good to know that I can still keep you on your toes!"

Gerald rolled his eyes and huffed out his chest "Any Pataki, hurry up and change your clothes, were taking you out to a celebratory dinner!" Gerald grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her to the door," you have 20 minutes nothing more" and he closed the door leaving Helga and Arnold by themselves.

Helga turned and looked at Arnold who was looking at her up and down with a half – lidded expression, and a goofy smile on his face, his hands behind his back. Helga cleared her throat loudly and Arnold snapped at his little trance, a blush growing on his cheeks.

He pulled his hands from behind his back and passed her a bouquet of flowers, "Here Helga, I got them for you." He rubbed his neck in a nervous habit, blushes harder and cleared his throat.

Helga took the bouquet in shock, her heart fluttering and butterflies rolling in her stomach, "Oh their beautiful Arnold! Thank you so much!" She pulled him into hug, in which Arnold stood frozen in shock by the contact. She pulled away and laid the flowers on the dresser, Arnold coming out of his shock cleared his throat again,

"You sang like an Angel tonight Helga! I was so entranced by you … I mean I didn't know you could sing like that! WOW!" while saying this, his graze went back half-lidded as he watched her move around the room.

"Oh,' Helga blushes hard_, Is it getting hot in here_, "thanks Arnold, that's really sweet." She turned back and gathers up her clothes, "I guess the Angel of Music decided to visit me tonight!"

Arnold nodded in agreement, "Oh no doubt about that! And he picked the perfect girl to visit." Arnold blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I shall just step outside and let you change, and then we can go to dinner!" Arnold was about to reach the knob when Helga spoke

"Yea about that, I don't really feel like going out to night, am tired and it's kind of late! Can we reschedule or something?" She asked him.

Arnold looked back at her "what is the Angel of Music strict with his teachings, that he would allow you to even go out with your friends?" he asked in a jokily matter.

Helga scowls at him "no that's not it…" she started to say but Arnold cut her off,

"Well then, were not going to be out late, she hurry up and change! 10 minutes!" and he opened the door and walked out.

"Arnold no wait!" Helga shouted after him, but the door was already closed, she sighed heavily and went behind the screen to change into her jeans and pink tube top.

* * *

Helga emerge from the screen 5 minutes later, her clothes on, the dress draped over a chair and her hair still curl and hanging loosely down her back. She went over to her bag, but stopped when she heard a low rumble,

_PHANTOM: Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!_

Helga looked around in shocked and a little fear and excitement, she knew that voice. Her heart thumped, she looked around and her eyes fell on a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it on the dresser, she picked it up, held it in her hand:

_Angel! I hear you!  
Speak, I listen...  
stay by my side, guide me!_

Angel, my soul was weak  
forgive me...  
enter at last, Master!

_PHANTOM: Flattering child  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!_

Helga turned and walked over to her mirror and she gasped in surprise, in the mirror stood a tall man with black mane of hair, wearing a tuxedo with a cape and a white half mask covering the left side of his face.

_Helga: Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music  
Hide no longer  
Come to me strange angel!_

Helga stood there in a trance as the Phantom reached out his white glove hand to her; she dropped the rose, and grasped his hand as he pulled her into the mirror:

_Phantom: I am your Angel of Music  
Come to me: Angel of Music_

Helga walked into the mirror with the phantom leading, his voice echoing in the room as Arnold popped his head in;

"Helga, you ok? Are you ready yet?" getting no response he walked in the room and looked around, "Helga! Helga where are you?" he shouted

_(Come to me: Angel of Music)_

Arnold turned around as the voice echoed through the room "whose voice is that!" he looked on the floor and spotted the red rose with the black ribbon he picked it up and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Helga in her trance was following the Phantom down a lit corridor her heart thumping, butterflies flying in her stomach, her gazed fixed an him as he lead her down the corridor, she started to sing:

_Helga: In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

They started heading down some stairs, the phantom looked back at her, holding a flashlight in his hand:

_Phantom: Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet_

Helga looked back up the stairs as they reached another corridor, then she turned back to him, her gaze looking deep into his eyes.

_And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind_

_Helga: __Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

_PHANTOM: It's me they hear..._

_BOTH: Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
_Inside my/your mind_

They reached a river, where they got into a boat and the Phantom steered them down until they reached to some gates.

_Helga: He's there, the phantom of the opera_

_PHANTOM: Sing, my Angel of Music!_

_Helga: He's there,_  
_the Phantom of the Opera . . ._  
_(vocalizing)_

As Helga starts, to vocalized, the gates rose up and the entered into his lair, mist covering the water, candles stared to rise up out of the waters, she looked around the craven she saw a piano, mirrors covered, and lots of candles, stairs, and music sheets.

_PHANTOM: __Sing, my Angel of music_

_Helga vocalizing in the background_

_PHANTOM: Sing for me_

_Helga Vocalized stronger_

Then stopped as the boat reached some stairs and the Phantom jumped out.

_Phantom: I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne _

_to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music _

_You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone, since the moment_

_I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing,_

_for my music, my music  
_  
He held out his hand as he helped Helga got out of the boat. The phantom still holding her hand led her slowly up the stairs, Helga's chest rising and following fast, her breath coming in short pants, her gaze fixed on him.

"Helga, my sweet, you're the one I've been looking for. I've a desire to teach you the wonderful world of music, my love. I listen to your voice and it stirs my soul deep down. The pain, the happiness and joy you feel I feel."

_Phantom: Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
_

The Phantom led Helga up some small stairs; Helga looked at the Phantom her lips slightly turned into a smile.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

Helga turned her head to look at the craven; the phantom brought her gaze back to him.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

The Phantom pointed out a small display with a figurine that looked like Helga standing on a huge stage, dress in a white gown. The phantom let go of her hand and walked a little away, waving his hands about.

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

Helga closed her eyes a tremor ran through her body, she opened her eyes and saw the phantom holdig out his hand for her.

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before  
_

Helga moved towards him, she grasped his hand as he started moving more into the carven. She moved up the stairs and stood next to him.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly posses you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot find  
__The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me_

The phantom let go of her hand, turned her body so that her back was pressed against his chest, he wrapped his hands around her waist, one hand trailed along her sides, sending a pleasure shiver through her body. Goosebumps broke out on her skin, Helga threw he head back a little as he grabbed her hand and rub it down his right cheek, and she closed her eyes as she lost herself in the sensations that course through her. She turned around as he held her hand and led her back down some more stairs.

_Floating, folding, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

He led her to a drape where he pulled it back and there stood a live mannequin of Helga in a wedding dress! Helga in shocked fainted into the Phantom's arms. The Phantom lifted her up and carried her to a bed in an oyster shell. He laid her down, creased her cheek, then turn away where he closed the drapes around the bed, and softly backed away.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night_

* * *

Meanwhile while all of that between Helga and the Phantom was going on our foot-ball headed friend was in the dressing room with Gerald and Phoebe, looking around for any clues where Helga disappeared so.

"I don't understand! How can she just disappear?" an anxious Phoebe asked Arnold, while holding up her friend's backpack.

"I don't know myself!' Arnold paced back and forth in the room, ' I mean there's only one exit to this room, that's the door and I was standing outside of it, so I know she didn't go out that way!"

"Maybe she turned invisible or something!" Gerald putted in softly. Arnold and Phoebe looked at him with a look that said "not the right time". Gerald putted his hands up in defense "hey just saying."

Arnold sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, " well all I know is she couldn't have gotten far, why don't we call her house and see if she's there and we can check all her favorite places she like to hang out ok?"

Gerald and Phoebe nodded as they headed out of the dressing room, Phoebe clutched Helga's bag closer to her shoulder, praying in her mind that her best friend was safe and that they can find her.

* * *

Helga awoke, what felt like hours was only about 30 minutes, she looked around the oyster bed she was on and the drapes that were pulled over it, she sat up and leaped out of the bed. After a quick stretch, she pushed back the drapes and walked out.

_I remember there was mist _

_Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake_

She walked out of the craven and looked around, at her surroundings trying to remember what all happened.

_There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat_

_And in the boat there was a man_

She looked to her left and saw the phantom sitting behind a piano and writing on a music sheet. She walked up towards him.

_Who was that shape in the shadows? _

_Whose is the face in the mask?__  
_  
Helga placed her hands on the phantom's face, she rubbed his cheeks and then she pulled off his mask. The phantom jumped up, his left hand covering his face, his hair wild and loose, he pushed Helga on the floor, he was mad at what she did.

_...Damn you_

_You little prying Pandora_

_You little demon_

The phantom moved away from her, he went over to a mirror that he had covered and pulled the cover off it and stare at her from the mirror, Helga looked back still on the floor a little frightened by what the phantom was doing.

_Is this what you wanted to see?_

_Curse you, you little lying Delilah_

_You little viper_

_Now you cannot ever be free_

The phantom moved from her, pacing about his hand still covering his face, Helga sat up and looked at him,

_Damn you, curse you...__  
__Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me_

_This loathe some gargoyle_

_Who burns in hell, _

_But secretly yearns for heaven_

_Secretly, secretly...Oh Helga...__  
_

The phantom looked at her with a sad, and lonely expression and her heart went out to him. She knew how it feel to live with a mask on and then to have it strip away and be venerable to the pain of the world. Even though his pain was a physical one that he's masking she understood how alone he felt and how he must be wishing that someone would see through his mask, just like her.

_Fear can turn to love_

_You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster_

_This repulsive carcass_

_Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,_

_Secretly, secretly...Oh, Helga...__  
_

Helga got up and carried the mask over to the phantom, she quietly held out the mask, the phantom took it, and turning away from her placed it back on. He held out his hand and touch her cheek, Helga shudder from the touch and held his hand in place. The phantom turned away from her.

"Come, we must return, people would have noticed you missing!" and before she could blink the phantom brought a cloth to her nose and her world went black again.


	4. Mystery

I don't own HA! and this chp. is short so i will try to make the rest longer!

* * *

Helga awoke to the sound of the front door slamming, footsteps running up her stairs and her door being swung open, before she even opened her eyes probably a small heavy figure jumped on her which knocked the wind knocked out of her.

"HELGA! OHH OMY GOD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Phoebe cried into her shoulder, Helga slowly opened her eyes and saw her best friend shaking with tears running down her face, she looked at her left and also saw Arnold and Gerald standing there, worry looks in their eyes. Helga placed her hand on her aching head and tried to remember last night, so far her memory was a little foggy

"Last night? I really don't remember much! She said with a little frown, Phoebe moving off her, wiping her tear stained face and looking at her in anger now.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T REMEMEBR? YOU SOME HOW DISAPPEAR AFTER THE PERFORMANCE LAST NIGHT AND WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER TOWN FOR YOU!" Phoebe shouted.

"Helga, how were you able to leave the dressing room, and make it here to your bed without anyone even noticing you?"Arnold asked his brow in a deep concentration, " I mean I was standing outside your dresser room door and you haven't passed by me, when you was taking to long to come out, I went inside and I kind of heard this weird singing coming from somewhere in your room, but I didn't see anyone." He explained

Helga's head popped up _Singing?_ She thought and suddenly it hit her, the Angel of music, his lair, the mannequin of her in a wedding dress, the mask and lonely eyes she saw. Helga unconsciously shivers and rubs her arms, biting her lips. Phoebe watching her , as Helga's color drained from her face and she looked pale, she touched her softly with a look of concern "Helga are you alright?"

She looked at her friends; she opened her mouth but stopped, _should I tell her about the Angel of Music? What if she doesn't believe me or thinks am crazy or something? And besides I don't really want to talk about him, he might not want everyone to know that he's real._

As Helga was in deep thought on her friends, looked at her, and at each other with confused looks, Phoebe was about to ask Helga if she alright again, when she suddenly jumped out of her bed and stretched her body, she looked at the three of her friends and put on a real happy smile, a smile that Phoebe even noticed reached her eyes and made it sparkle.

"am sorry for making you guys worry, but I really can't remember what happened last night, but the main point in this drama is that am safe, and sound alright." She looked at her friends again and walked to her bedroom, she stopped and turned around, " am going to get ready and lets all just hang out for the day ok?" and she headed towards her bathroom, leaving her stunned friends in her room.

* * *

Monday morning had Helga walking down the school corridors, a small smile on her lips as she thought of all that happened to her over the weekend. Sure Phoebe has been asking her occasionally what exactly happened to her after the performance Friday night, but Helga merely brushed her questions off with a laugh and an " I don't remember answer", but she knew Phoebe wasn't really buying her answer, neither was Arnold or Gerald for that matter, but they decided to leave it alone for a while. As she was passing by students who were congratulating her on her performance Friday, Lila {foot in a cast with crutches} with Rhonda and Nadine popped up in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Well Well Well, nice day isn't it Pataki." Lila said, in her oh so sweet, yet am better than you kind of voice. Helga sighs and rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to start her new week dealing with Lila and her cronies.

"What do you want Li-La?" Helga asked the red – head girl in front of her.

Lila flip her hair over her shoulders and leaned forward as best as she could on her crutches so that her face was close to Helga's, "well I want to actually congratulate you on singing so well on Friday, but please don't let this little acknowledgement go to your head, as of the end of the month while we get ready for the next play and my cast come off, I shall be right back to being the leader singer!" Helga rolled her eyes and pushed pass Lila and her cronies "Whatever you say _Li-La_!" and headed off to her locker.

When Helga opened her locker she saw a red rose with a black thread tied around the stem, and a little white card attached, Helga removed the rose and looked at the card_, Hear my soul speak:  
The very instant that I saw you, did My heart fly to your service. From the Angel of Music._ Helga's heart thumped in her chest, she smelt the rose and sigh under her breath.

"What you got there Helga?" She turned around, shoving the rose and card behind her back to see Phoebe standing next to her locker with Gerald and Arnold watching from behind her. Helga turned around quickly shoving the rose and note in a random book and gathering her stuff together, "Nothing really, just a piece of paper with some random notes, no biggie." She said as she closed her locker and turned to look at her friends, she flashed them a _forget it and let's move on _smile.

"So Pheebz did you get to do the history homework, we were given last Thursday?" Helga asked, as they made their way to their first period class.

_Arnold's P.O.V_

I watched Helga in class as she opened a book in front of her, and picked up a piece of card, she read what was written on the card and sighed softly, her eyes taking on a dreamy look as she turned to look out the window. I sighed to myself as I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but I couldn't, my mind was still thinking about what happened after the production on Friday, how Helga suddenly disappeared and then when we found her on Saturday she just brushes us off without an answer to where she been.

Arnold looked back up to Helga, he was surprised to see a soft smile on her lips as she continued to stare out the window, She looks so beautiful, and it hurts me that she wouldn't trust me or heck even Phoebe enough to let us know what's going on in her life. And for some strange reason I feel as if, whatever is happening in Helga's life right now I need to prepare myself for it. He looked at the other side of him and saw Phoebe also looking at Helga, with concerned and worry glances, then her eyes locked with mine, and I felt what she was trying to communicate with me that no matter what we have to find out what's happening to Helga! I nodded my head and faced the front again, trying to concentrate on the teacher.


	5. Heartache

I don't own HA or the Phantom of the Opera, songs All i asked of you, Wishing you was some how here again, Wandering Child. oh not good with writing fighting scenes.

* * *

"Helga, Helga HEY HELGA!" Phoebe shouted, Helga jumped coming out of her thoughts and moving from the window,

"Oh sorry Pheebz got a little side tracked there." Helga replied as she moved to her bed and laid down next to her best friend. Phoebe looked at Helga quietly and with a strange look on her face,

"Where you thinking about him Helga?" Phoebe asked her in a soft whisper.

Helga looked at Phoebe, then she look back up to the ceiling. "No" she said quietly, even though she knew Phoebe knew she was lying.

"Helga," Phoebe began but Helga turned to her side and looked her dead in the eyes, "I never did tell you what ever happened to me and Arnoldo on the roof top after that play did it?" Helga said quickly changing the topic.

Phoebe sensing what she was doing, merely shake her, turning her body to get comfortable for the story that she was going to hear.

"Well…." Helga began

_Flashback:_

The month has flown by once again as the drama team prepare for their second upcoming musical Muto, feature Lila as the lead singer. Of course our little Helga wasn't really surprised about it, but what did surprise her was the fact that they gave her the role of the silent page boy in the show. She was pissed and the laughs she got from her fellow classmates didn't help her anger that much. But she smirked while getting ready for her role, she had to admit that her new, anti anger therapy was working for, usually during lunch or after school or when she was just plain pissed, which seems like every hour of the day, she would go in the dressing room in the auditorium, where she will sing and the Angel of Music would appear, in the mirror, and she would feel her anger flowing away, as he usually sings alongside her sometimes, or he would sing some songs for her form his own collection. Helga blushed at the thought of the heart fluttering feeling see gets when he pops up in his handsome tuxedo, and white mask, she hate to admit it but the mysteriousness of him, draws her even more to his alluring aura.

She sighed heavily, she looked at herself in the mirror, don't get her wrong she still loves Arnold, her light to the darkness of the world, she still have her locket and poems to him, but when she thinks of the Angel of Music, she can't help to feel something even deeper, and stronger, yes she understands the pain he's going through but does she actually love him? This thought has been plaguing her mind and if she was really truthful to herself, she was afraid of what the answer would be.

Meanwhile, her friends were worried about her even more, especially when she has those disappearing acts, during lunch and after school. I mean Arnold in all of his worries and love for her approach Helga almost every day to ask her where she goes and who she meets , but Helga just smiles at him and told him that it was not important, and if that didn't drive Arnold insane that fact that every morning he noticed that Helga would get a red rose with a black string tie around the steam, and some kid of card would be attached, and he would watch her expression, when she reads the card, and his heart would break from the soft expression, and smile that appears, and his fist would break the pencil in his hand out of pure jealousy to the fact that some else was courting his Helga, and he didn't even know who his competition . Arnold sighed as he moved the light on stage, he decided that for he was going to get closer to her, and he volunteer to help out with the setting up of the play, he looked at the dressing room where Helga was getting ready, boy if only he can read minds.

Meanwhile during the month, Mr. Andre was in a state of frenzy and panic after receiving a mysterious letter address to him:

Dear Andre what a charming performance,  
Helga was in a word sublime  
We were hardly bereft when Lila couldn't perform  
On that note: She is a disaster,  
Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?"

I am anxious for Helga's career should progress  
In the new production of Muto II  
You will therefore cast Lila as the page boy  
And put Miss Helga in the role of Countess  
The role which Miss Helga plays calls for charm and appeal  
The role of the page boy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal  
Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur  
I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant

Yours truly

P.O

"Can you believe this? P. O? I don't know who this person thinks they are but nobody tells me how to run my drama shows. As of tonight Lila will be playing the countess and Miss Pataki will be playing the page boy. I think it's time that the really diva and star of the show get her due reward." Mr. Andre told his staff, as he showed them the letter that he received. The other person weren't too keen on his decision, I mean they heard Lila sing, and they agree that Helga was the best choice for the Countess, but they kept such thoughts to themselves.

And if that wasn't enough, most of the drama students were frightened by the so called Phantom of the Opera and the story that the mischief Simon Coldwell was telling them. Simon was known as a trouble maker, and he loves to scare the females, with scary stories of ghosts and demons and such not. And of course since he was in charge of lighting fixture, he couldn't be put off from the cast, but it kind of pissed Helga off on how, he was making the Phantom into something that he wasn't.

So here we are at opening night for Muto II, and of course Helga in her page boy outfit, was standing on stage doing her part, while Lila was singing away with her toad like voice, the crowd wasn't as hyped up about it as they were when Helga performed, but they decided to be nice and continued to watch her performance. Coming down to the second act of the show, Lila was in back prepping and spraying her mouth with water, or what she thought was water, and smiling and enjoying been the center of attention. Now here she goes on stage, and getting ready to start her other number, when all of a sudden her voice, started going a croaked like sound, She smiled and cleared and started to sing again when the croaking happened again, and her voice went hoarse. The crowded started laughing and an embarrassed Lila ran off stage, holding her throat and coughing, trying to figure out what went wrong.

Mr. André, ran on stage to clam the laughing audience, "Am sorry, and am afraid that Lila right now is indisposed, so as of right now, the Countess role will be played by Miss. Helga Pataki. As she is right now getting ready I shall ask Mr. Firmin to play the dancing scene from act three, with the performance of the dancers. Thank you!" he bowed and made his way backstage to a stunned Helga Pataki, who was been ushered into the changing room by Madame Giry, to get ready for her part.

While Helga was getting ready, the Phantom was walking about on the rafters, watching the show, and who should spot him but our good friend Simon Coldwell. Well he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him; he was going to revel who this Phantom was once and for all. He followed the Phantom slowly, watching him and trying to find the best way to catch him off guard, when the Phantom sensing that someone was watching turned around and spotted him. They stayed eye locked for a few minutes, till the Simon went to lung for the Phantom and in a quick move the Phantom dodged him, heating him on the back and causing him to trip down.

Simon got up, Hands up in a fighting style as he hold his fist out and punch the Phantom squarely in the jaw. The Phantom wiped the little blood of his lips and the two started fighting up in on the rafters, Simon ducked, and threw punches and kicks, the Phantom ducked another way throwing his own punches and kicks, this felt like it went on for hours but was a good few minutes, until the Phantom grabbed a loose rope and tied around the young man's neck, suffocating him, until he breathed his last breath. The Phantom tied his body to the end of the rope and drops it down into the crowd. Everyone jumped and scream, to see a dead body hanging from the rafters, they moved from their seats, running to the nearest exit.

Helga in the changing room came out, wearing a light dress, to see what the commotion was all about. She gasped as she saw Simon's body dangling, her eyes running up towards the rafter and locked for a brief moment with the Phantom's eyes. She saw a string of emotions in his eyes, but the one that stood out send fear rocking through her body, she gasped as she turned to head to the roofs, to try and hide herself her fear nearly choking her, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and looks in the eyes of a worried Arnold.

"Helga where are you going?" he asked

She pulled from his embrace and continued towards the roof, Arnold on her heels,

"Can't go back there?" she screamed out

"Helga we have to return!"

"We can't! He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there?"

They made it to the roof Helga frantic, and scared.

"Helga, don't say that!"

"Those eyes that burn!" Helga wrapped her arms around her waist, the look in his eyes the darkness in his eyes hunting her, the look of pleasure when he killed Simon. Arnold looked at her with concern,

"Helga what are you talking about?" Arnold asked grasping her gently by the arms and turning her to see him.

"And if he has to kill a thousand men." Helga continued as if Arnold has not spoken.

"It's only a waking nightmare"

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill!"

Arnold pulled her into his chest, kissing her head, "the phantom is a fable Helga, believe me!"

"He hunts to kill." She whispered into his chest, "I can't escape him!"

"Whose is this voice you hear?" Arnold asked pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"I never will!" Helga cried out

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside my/your mind." They both whispered into the night together. Arnold took a hold of Helga more firmly.

"Helga there is no Phantom of the Opera!" he said

"Arnold! I've been there to his world of unending night." Helga pulled away from him, to stare out into the streets her mind remembering that night. "To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness, Arnold I've seen him! "She turned to him her eyes wide with fear, "I can't forget that sight, I can't escape from that face! So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face!" but then her voice turned soft, her gaze lowered and a small smile came on her face, her eyes turning distant again, "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound In that night there was music in my mind And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before."

Arnold looked at her, "What you heard was a dream and nothing more."

Helga still focus on her thoughts, not hearing him, "Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world  
those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore."

Arnold's heart leapt in his chest "Helga." He said softly

The phantom that followed them on the roof was hiding behind a statue, "Helga."

Helga turned to look around as she softly heard the Phantom also call her name, shivered into the night, "What was that?"

**Arnold:**_  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you_

He walked closer to Helga, wrapping her into his embrace and rubbing her back up and down.

_Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you..._

Helga looked up at him, with love in both of her eyes, her hands holding on to his shirt

**Helga:**_  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you_

Arnold removed a loose hair from her face, as he smiled down at her with love, and understanding

**Arnold:**_  
Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you..._

**Helga**_:  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._

**Arnold:**_  
Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Helga, that's all I ask of you..._

**Helga:**_  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning  
Say you love me_

_**Arnold**__:  
You know I do..._

Helga wrapped her arms around his neck.

**BOTH:**_  
Love me - that's all I ask of you_

They both kissed a deep kiss that spoke of their love for each other, endless promises and the future in which they both can look forward to together.

_Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

They kissed again, Arnold spun her around and they both laughed in happiness, then they made their way to the door to head back inside, there love song still being whispered by the wind surrounding them.

**Helga & Arnold**_:_

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love one lifetime,_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me_

_Each night each morning._

Unknown to both of them, the Phantom saw the whole display and it pleased him not

**Phantom:**

_I gave you my music  
made your song take wing  
and now how you've repaid me  
denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing  
Helga!_

The phantom moved from his hiding spot, he looked up into the night sky

_You will curse the day you did not do  
all that the Phantom asked of you!_

It became a long and tiring night for everyone, with the death of Simon, the arrival of the police, statements to take, people to comfort, cleaning up to do, and of course Helga in her own world, her mind thinking back on what happened on the roof between her and Arnold. She finally receives Arnold's love and of course she was happy and pleased, but her mind still wondered to the Phantom, and she kept questioning why, why did he do it?

Later on early morning the four friends finally made their way to Gerald's car, the only lucky one out of the bunch that got a car, and they all headed to the boarding house, planning to spend the night together since Helga didn't want to go home and sleep by herself, and Arnold and Phoebe didn't want her to be by herself and Gerald just came along for the support and transportation. And so Helga awoke in the early morning, having slept in Arnold's bed with Phoebe while Arnold slept on the floor and Gerald slept on the couch. Helga looked at her sleeping friends, her heart ached, her head filled with thoughts of her grandfather and the encouraging words that he told her during her hard times of trouble. Suddenly she looked at the calendar on the wall and realizing what day it was, she quietly got out of bed and sneaked out of the boarding house, headed to the flower shop to pick up a pair of roses and started to make a trot down to cemetery.

Unknown to Helga, Arnold got up a few minutes after she already left the boarding house, and was in a frantic when he didn't see Helga the bed next to Phoebe.

"Phoebe wake up! Helga's missing!" he shouted, shaking the Asian girl out of her sleep, and also waking up his best friend on the couch.

"What? What do you mean missing?" a delirious Phoebe, still in half sleep said as she looked over and saw that the space next to her was missing. She too jumped up and looked around, her mind whirling and thinking about all the places she could have gone.

"What do we do? Where could she have gone?" Gerald asked a little worried himself.

Phoebe stopped and looked at the calendar, seeing what day it was she turned to the boys, "I think I know where she is!"

Meanwhile, Helga walked into the cemetery, "oh pappy, I will never understand why you wanted to buried here. I always thought that you would want to be closer to where your heart lies." She closed her eyes and inhaled the breeze as she began to make her way to her grandfather's tombstone.

**Helga**

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

As she moved through the tombs, clutching the roses tight to her, she remembered the good times she had with her grandfather. How he use to make her laugh when she was down, how he use to hug her and tell her how special she was to him, how the fact that he saw her as herself a true individual and she wasn't afraid to let her walls down around him.

_Wishing I could here your voice again  
knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
all that you dreamed I could_

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle

_Too many years  
fighting back tears  
why can't the past just die!_

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

As she approached his tombstone, the words "ROBERT PATAKI SR., BELOVED FRIEND, FATHER AND GRANDFATHER" written on the tomb.

_Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!_

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

She knelt down placing the flowers on the tomb as she ran her hands over it. A smile on her mouth, her eyes twinkling, her memories showing her a picture of her grandfather smiling down on her in understanding, love and support.

_Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!_

Helga still kneeling down by her grandfather's grave, her mind still reeling on her memories, unknown to her was that she was secretly been watch from her very special angel. Smoke started spreading around the graveyard and Helga:

**Phantom:**

_Wandering child . . .  
So lost . . .  
So helpless . . .  
Yearning for my  
Guidance . . ._

Helga looked up, getting to her feet, looking around to see where the voice was coming form.

**Helga:**

_Angel . . . or father . . .  
Friend . . . or  
Phantom . . . ?  
Who is it there,  
Staring . . ._

**Phantom:**

_Have you forgotten your Angel . . .?_

Helga began feeling more of the hypnotic pull of the music, her heart beating in her chest

**Helga:**

_Angel . . . oh, speak . . .  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper . . .!_

The Phantom came out form a nearest tomb, Helga stood still, not knowing what to do, her mind going blank by the pull she feels coming from him:

**Phantom:**

_Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my far-reaching gaze . . ._

**Helga:**

_Wildly my mind beats against you . . ._

**Phantom:**

_You resist . . ._

**Helga/Phantom:**

_Yet your/the soul  
Obeys . . ._

By now the Angel, has his hands out to Helga for guidance and comfort, Helga moves closer mesmerized by him and reaching for his hand willing to follow him anywhere.

**Phantom/Helga:**  
_Angel of Music!  
You denied me/I denied you  
Turning from true beauty . . .  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protector . . .  
Come to your strange  
Angel . . .  
_  
**Phantom: (beckoning her)**  
_I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music__ . . ._

Helga moved closer to him, and just as she was about to grab his hand she heard Arnold's voce

"Helga! Helga wait!" she turned around and saw Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold running towards her.

"Arnold!" Arnold grabbed Helga, and pulled her behind him, standing between her and the Phantom.

"Whatever you believe, this man, whoever he is, is not your grandfather or Angel!" he shouted out, his eyes fixed solely on the Phantom. The Phantom shouted in rage, how dear this insolent boy again interrupts him and his Helga's time, enough is enough, and with that the Phantom attacked Arnold. Helga screamed while Arnold pushed her away, when the Phantom punched him right in the jaw.

By then Phoebe and Gerald were standing on the side lines, Phoebe holding a hysterical Helga who was watching the two boys fight, and Gerald shouting out encouragements to Arnold, throwing air blows himself.

"Gerald instead of standing there why don't you help him?" Helga shouted, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

Gerald looked at her with a serious expression, "no can do Helga, this is a man's fight, and Arnold has to do this one on his own." Then he turned back to watch the fight.

The Phantom was punching Arnold in the stomach, Arnold using his quick karate skills, grabbed his fist and twisted the Phantom, landing him on the floor on his back. Arnold jumped on top and started punching the Phantom, and he didn't stop, the Phantom tied to block his attacks, but Arnold still had the advantage and kept punching, until Helga couldn't take no more and ran and grab Arnold's fist, covered in blood before he could bring it down. Arnold in a haze of anger, looked at Helga's crying face, in shock and confusion.

"Please."Helga said, pulling Arnold off the Phantom, looking him dead in the eye, "that's enough!" she paced her hand loving on his cheek, Arnold held her hand there enjoying her warmth, then he pulled her to him and the four friends, left the cemetery, not even looking back. The Phantom face covered in blood, panting hard stood up, spitting out excess blood in his mouth and watched the four friends retreating form, " Now let it be war upon you both!", he shouted into the wind.


	6. Authors Notes

Authors notes:

Am sorry for this but I am postponing my stories until further development. My life has been chaotic and I have not been able to properly sit down and think and write, for example my computer is gone so is all my info , so I am now sneaking this on my work computer (hoping I don't get caught), so please forgive me and bear with me until then. If you have any ideas or comments, please feel free to send them to me as I do not mind at all. Thank you for understanding!


End file.
